Cuddling
by kataangweek
Summary: (Kataang - Oneshot) It's a very cold night, and Katara and Aang decide to sleep in the same sleeping bag. For body heat purposes only, of course.


A/N: In my opinion, it was quite aggravating how the artists of the comics didn't have Katara and Aang sleep close/cuddle during the stories. I mean, they were openly dating/being affectionate towards each other, so it's not like it was a modesty thing. So, I decided to put it as sort of a milestone in their relationship. This takes place sometime after The Rift. (This is the most recent comic at the moment) Enjoy! :)

* * *

It was a frigid day, and an even worse at night. Unfortunately, Katara had neglected to bring her furry suit that she wore at home. Aang on the other hand, who could warm himself with his breath, was relatively fine. But as they set up camp that night, Katara began to shiver intensely.

"You cold? I can keep the fire going."

"No. That's too dangerous." Katara said, slipping into her sleeping bag. Aang shrugged and extinguished the fire with one swoop of his arm. He snuggled into his own sleeping bag, a little closer to Katara than usual. Her lips were practically blue.

"I can hear your teeth chatter from over here, Katara. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Thanks for your concern, Sweetie. Goodnight." She smiled slightly, sinking deeper into her bag.

"Goodnight." He put his arms behind his head and looked up at the stars. He wasn't quite tired yet, so he tried finding as many constellations as possible in the luminous sky. But he couldn't focus. He was too concerned about Katara. She was shaking so hard, Aang could feel it in the ground beneath him.

"Aang?" She piped.

"Yes?"

"Could you…come closer? Just so I'm not as cold. You know, body heat..." Her voice wavered slightly. Aang scooted his sleeping bag to her's so they were touching. He moved all his weight over to the edge of the bag so his body was connected with her's.

"Better?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Katara said quietly. But her teeth still chattered, and she still felt like ice through the bags. A gust of wind blew over them, and she whimpered slightly.

"Fuck it." Aang said. He unzipped both of their sleeping bags and pulled her into his, zipping it up behind her. Her body was bitterly gelid. She was stiff at his touch. They had shared intimate moments before, but not this close. But Aang wrapped himself tightly around her, pulling as much heat from himself into her. She moaned slightly at the feeling, her entire body warming instantly. She snuck her arms around Aang's waist, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him. He buried his nose into her soft locks of hair and inhaled her scent. They fell asleep like that, holding each other. Aang slept more soundly than ever before, and Katara was warm all night.

She awoke the next morning with still enveloped in that warm feeling. When she opened her eyes, she was in a happy daze. It took her moments to realize that she was connected with Aang; their arms and legs intertwined. She blushed slightly and pulled him off her, doing her best not to wake him. But he woke up at the loss of her presence next to him. He sat up in the bag, looking for her. He noticed her down by the stream, humming while she caught fish with her waterbending. He pushed the sleeping bag off of him, hopping up to meet her. He approached her as quietly as possible, wrapping his arms around her waist. This caught her by surprise, and she dropped the fish she was trying to obtain for their meal.

"Hey! That was going to be our breakfast." Katara said, without much anger in her voice.

"Oops. My bad." Aang said, without much regret in his voice.

Katara turned around to face her boyfriend, their eyes meeting.

"I really enjoyed sleeping like that last night." Aang said, voice slow. Katara couldn't help but blush, averting her eyes from is.

"Yeah. It was nice."

"Maybe we should do it more often."

A smile creeped on to Katara's face. "I would like that."

"Me too." Aang grinned.

"Okay." Katara's face moved closer to Aang's

"Okay." Aang sank his lips into her's.


End file.
